1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a monocarbonate process comprising contacting in the presence of a base, a beta-fluoroaliphatic carbonate and a monofunctional hydroxy compound selected from alcohols and phenols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the prior art including "Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology", Vol. 10, (1969) and "Chemistry and Physics of Polycarbonates", Polymer Reviews, H. Schnell, Vol. 9, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. (1964) reports that transesterification of aliphatic hydroxy compounds with carbonic acid aliphatic or aromatic diesters occurs readily in the presence of a basic catalyst and is a convenient method of synthesis of higher carbonates. Heretofore, to the best of our knowledge, the efficient transesterification of a monofunctional phenol with a carbonic acid aliphatic diester in the substantial absence of undesirable side reactions has not been reported.
Unaccountably and nonanalogous with the practice of this invention--wherein transesterification of a monofunctional phenol with a carbonic acid beta-fluoroaliphatic diester occurs, transesterification with a chloroaliphatic diester does not occur.
Further, unexpectedly, when a phenolic reactant and a bis(beta-fluoroaliphatic) carbonate, also commonly referred to as a carbonic acid aliphatic diester, is contacted in the presence of a base, ester interchange (also commonly referred to as re-, trans- or interesterification) occurs resulting in the formation of an aromatic carbonate and a beta-fluoroaliphatic alcohol. Generally and further, unexpectedly, only small amounts of carbonic acid aliphatic-aromatic mixed diester is associated with the isolated aromatic monocarbonate reaction product.